


I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground

by mirambella



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blow Jobs, Fights, Fluff, Love Triangles, M/M, shower kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En clase, Ethan lo consumía con miradas incendiarias, pero los ojos fríos y atentos de Isaac desde el otro lado de la habitación, lo hacían temblar y descomponerse.<br/>Era raro. Por un lado no sabía porqué los dos chicos se llevaban tan mal si se acababan de conocer, y por otro, a veces soñaba con meterlos a ambos en su cama y besarlos por turnos, enredados en rabia, deseo y sudor. </p><p>Pues eso. Spoilers 3x04</p><p>Danny piensa en cómo Isaac no siempre ha sido esa belleza. Isaac está celoso y preocupado desde que Danny empieza a verse con Ethan, pero no puede explicarle por qué.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground

**Author's Note:**

> El título es de la canción "Down" de Jason Walker. Una preciosidad.
> 
> Para Hoomygoth, que me lee la mente y pide lo que yo ya estaba escribiendo, y porque esta OTP que probablemente no exista nos va a consumir entre caras bonitas y brazos morenos. Hagamos terapia juntas!!
> 
> Ha salido así de largo, no sé ni por qué.

        Cuando tenía catorce años, Danny solía pasar todos los viernes en casa de Jackson hasta que les dolía la barriga de la pizza o los dulces y no quedaban películas de guerra en la estantería. Danny solía fijarse en los soldados, convencido de que los uniformes eran un añadido y sin hacer comentarios, mientras que Jackson no pestañeaba, intentando imitar un buen plan con el que conquistar el mundo. O el instituto, tampoco aspiraba a tanto a su edad.

      Dormían juntos, pero no revueltos, aunque los Whittemore tenían una habitación de invitados más grande que el cuarto de Danny.

      Danny a veces se despertaba oyendo gritos, intentando que Jackson abriera los ojos, asustado sin saber por qué. Jackson a veces bostezaba y le obligaba a dormirse y Danny sabía que en la casa de enfrente las paredes vibraban y alguien estaba bajando al sótano a las doce de la madrugada.

      Sabía perfectamente que esa era la casa de los Lahey y que Isaac vivía allí con su padre. Lo había visto salir algunas mañanas, casi con el sol, delgado y consumido con bolsas en los ojos. Isaac era un muchacho alto  y espigado, agraciado y de facciones románticas, pero extraño y con un peso anormal en el alma.

      Danny no tuvo que crecer mucho para saber perfectamente qué estaba pasando en esa casa. Jackson también lo sabía. Beacon Hills era sólo un valle aislado, así que seguramente todo el vecindario lo sabía.

      Sin embargo y cómo suele pasar, nadie fue capaz de hacer nada.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

      El tiempo siempre pasa más rápido cuando la gente mira para otro lado.

      Los años derivaron en una noche en la que el entrenador Lahey fue brutalmente asesinado y Danny volvió a recordar los sonidos de ese sótano y los gritos. Los había olvidado, o había aprendido a vivir con ellos, nunca supo la diferencia. Era fácil ahogar la lástima cuando el propio Isaac no se dejaba ver. Nunca iba a fiestas y en clase intentaba desaparecer en su propio pupitre. Nunca tardaba más de diez minutos en ducharse y siempre se escaqueaba cuando había que guardar algo en el almacén. Danny sólo recordaba vagamente las veces que los ojos claros de Isaac se habían posado en los suyos, como si pidiera ayuda sin hablar, como si quisiera contarle un secreto, pero no pudiera.

 

      La muerte de su padre creó una transformación milagrosa en el chico, como si de un gusano minúsculo brotara una mariposa con alas de colores. Isaac se volvió seguro, altanero y desafiante. Sus ojos brillaban y su espalda y sus hombros se extendieron dejando ver todo su potencial. Danny no pudo evitar girarse al verlo. No parecía la misma personita asustada de unos años antes. La boca apretada, los andares depredadores y la rabia en la superficie reclamando venganza.

 

      Y como si la mariposa nunca pudiera morir, Danny asistió a la evolución del chico de hombros bajos en un hombre atractivo, confiado y sensual.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

      Entonces Ethan apareció en su vida, como si lo hubieran esculpido especialmente para él. Era el prototipo de motero peligroso, repleto de secretos y con las manos inquietas. Danny no estaba en su mejor momento, con su mejor amigo resucitado y castigado a diez mil kilómetros y bullía por un poco de atención. Besos robados en lugares públicos y carreras ilegales. Moría por una aventura que lo reviviera a él también y eso era lo mejor que Ethan podía aportarle.

      Parecía tan experimentado, tan fuera de lugar en Beacon Hills  que Danny sólo podía actuar como un paleto cuando estaba con él, torpe y necesitado. Ethan, en cambio sabía aprovechar esa reacción con miradas de apetito y ojos misteriosos, atrapando a la presa en su cepo con una facilidad alarmante.

     

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

      Nunca había tardado tanto en conseguir algo que quisiera con tanta avidez, se preguntaba mientras se cambiaba en los vestuarios. Finnstock se había puesto demasiado pesado ahora que la temporada de Lacrosse había acabado y les obligaba a correr varios kilómetros por el bosque. Danny no concebía el deporte sin algo de competición, de modo que se cambió con lentitud como si intentara retrasarlo lo más posible. La puerta se abrió y Lahey entró con torpeza, intercambió una mirada con Scott y casi le rozó el hombro mientras iba a su taquilla.

      Danny no pudo evitarlo. Isaac había vuelto con una belleza especial y más moldeado de lo que lo había visto nunca, como si hubiera entrenado durante el verano. Mientras se cambiaba lo miró de reojo, admirando los pectorales y abdominales de un verdadero dios griego. Se había cortado el pelo, lo que le daba un aire más sexy, pero la seguridad del año pasado seguía allí, simplemente parecía que su cuerpo se había desarrollado en su justa medida. Su cara, en cambio demostraba las mismas facciones ligeras y finas de cuando era un niño, pero con cierto halo de arrogancia.

     

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

      Esa misma mañana Danny se dio cuenta de que estaba más salido que una mesa y que tenía que echar un polvo sí o sí.

      Fue curioso que fuera Isaac quién le consiguiera la cita con Ethan que tanto había deseado.

 

      La voz de Harris se perdió con los golpes que provenían de los pasillos y el profesor salió haciendo un gesto con la mano. Aquello fue más que suficiente para que toda la clase se levantara y lo siguiera. Ethan estaba en el suelo, apaleado y con un golpe en la cara que no tenía buena pinta. Isaac estaba frente a él, los puños apretados y rabia en los ojos. Parado, de pie y maldiciendo a su víctima en silencio.

      Danny no pudo pensar, sólo actuó. Se agachó y ayudó a Ethan que parecía incluso mareado. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los azules de Lahey y lo apuñaló con una mirada que lo juzgaba, que le preguntaba por qué sin palabras. Danny recordó aquellas veces en las que Isaac intentaba hablarle sin decir nada y por una vez quiso entenderle, pero Isaac desvió sus ojos.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

      Quedó con Ethan al día siguiente. Por suerte, este se había curado completamente y pudieron disfrutar de comida alta en grasas, futbolín y chupitos de tequila antes de robarse dos besos con la moto a medio arrancar. Danny podía esperar. Danny podía hacer cualquier cosa que la mirada maliciosa de Ethan le pidiera.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

      El lunes, Isaac apoyó los puños en la mesa en la que Danny estaba comiendo y su voz resonó grave y tosca, algo posesiva.

-       ¿Se puede saber por qué estás saliendo con ese idiota?

Danny levantó la mirada abandonando su zumo. Estaba tranquilo como siempre, aunque su corazón evitó un latido al escuchar esa voz y vibró al ver esos ojos tan cerca. No era un secreto que tenía cierta debilidad por los posesivos. Sabía dominarlos con su carácter sosegado.

-       Creo que no tengo que darte explicaciones, Lahey –dijo simplemente.

-       Te estoy avisando –añadió con un bufido, más cerca de un toro que de un humano.

-       Muchas gracias, pero creo que ni siquiera somos amigos. Además, ¿Por qué iba a fiarme del tío que le dio una paliza sin ningún motivo?

Isaac se rió. Una risa irónica, casi como un insulto.

-       Claro, porque él no te iba a decir que yo no le pegué –mira, eso era nuevo para él.

-       Muy bien. Entonces ¿que? ¿Se pegó a sí mismo?

      Otra sonrisa y Danny empezó a preocuparse si consideraba ese gesto sexy. Ethan era su hombre ideal y había resultado divertido y atrayente, y Lahey era, bueno, había cambiado demasiado como para que lo tuviera claro.

-       Mira, no vas demasiado desencaminado. Eres inteligente Danny, sólo piénsalo. ¿Por qué iba a darle una paliza a alguien en medio de un instituto lleno de profesores y a quedarme mirando?

Danny tenía miles de hipótesis, ¿Por qué eres un sádico? ¿Por qué te da igual que te expulsen?, pero no dijo nada.

-       Piénsalo.

Sus ojos eran más dulces cuando se marchó. Había dos marcas en la mesa que coincidían con el lugar en el que Isaac había apoyado los puños.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

      Danny no era tonto. Que Ethan se hubiera curado tan rápido era raro, aunque Danny era un romántico y se sentía feliz con ello porque así podía verle la cara, y lamérsela (o eso se imaginaba cuando se acercaba a él con el casco y la chupa, ¿en serio?)

      En la segunda cita, Ethan no lo invitó a su casa ni dejó que lo recogiera, pero para Danny era más lógico pensar que el chico quería huir de las burlas de su hermano al verles salir juntos o de una madre demasiado sobreprotectora. Además, Lahey tampoco es que fuera muy de fiar con todo lo de su padre y lo de vivir por su cuenta. ¿A quién iba a creer?

      Bueno, pues tampoco lo tenía muy claro.

 

      Durante tres semanas Danny pensaba en las palabras de Isaac por la mañana y las olvidaba por la noche cuando se subía a la moto de Ethan y aspiraba el olor a colonia en su nuca. Las manos se posaban temblorosas en una cintura cálida y tersa, la visión de unos muslos capaces de atropellarle en la cama por delante.

      Noches de juegos, cervezas y magreos en callejones oscuros, lejos de cualquier sitio al que llamar hogar.

      En clase, Ethan lo consumía con miradas incendiarias, pero los ojos fríos y atentos de Isaac desde el otro lado de la habitación, lo hacían temblar y descomponerse.

      Era raro. Por un lado no sabía porqué los dos chicos se llevaban tan mal si se acababan de conocer, y por otro, a veces soñaba con meterlos a ambos en su cama y besarlos por turnos, enredados en rabia, deseo y sudor.

      Definitivamente sus hormonas querían matarlo.   

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

      Estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando escuchó un ruido. Había alguien en los vestuarios, aunque habría jurado que había sido el último en ducharse. No se asustó, aunque reconocía que las últimas muertes en el instituto le hacían sentir inseguro pese a sus músculos. Iba a alcanzar su mochila cuando unos brazos lo arrinconaron contra las duchas, una mano en cada azulejo, y unos ojos azules lo escudriñaron a pocos centímetros. Danny no pudo evitarlo, se sentía desprotegido, pero excitado a partes iguales.

-       ¿Qué coño..? –Isaac lo sujetaba como si no pesara, pero su fuerza no le hacía daño.

      Aunque estaba vestido, su camiseta blanca se estaba empezando a transparentar por las pequeñas gotas que caían de las duchas y el vapor, pegándose a sus pectorales como una segunda piel. Danny maldijo a quién quiera que estuviera poniéndole en esas situaciones una y otra vez. Tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo como de quedarse.

-       ¿Qué quieres que haga? –y parecía una súplica, había preocupación en sus ojos. No lo entendía.

-       Podrías soltarme, estaría bien –murmuró Danny intentando tranquilizarse.

Isaac dejó de rodearle, pero no se alejó de él.

-       Cada vez que te digo que Ethan es peligroso, te veo salir con él. Estoy empezando a pensar que intentas llevarme la contraria.

-       Quizás deberías asumir que necesito más datos, porque lo único que pareces es un puto celoso, y posesivo – _y sexy._

-       ¿Qué? –si Isaac seguía con esas sonrisas irónicas le iba a pegar un puñetazo, así de claro - ¿Piensas que es por ti? ¿Piensas que me gustas?

Un golpe bajo que hizo que Danny no entendiera nada.

-       ¿Entonces por qué te metes en mi vida?-estaba empezando a levantar el tono. Su propia voz resultaba extraña al escapar de sus labios.

-       ¡Por qué no quiero que te haga daño! –gritó Isaac enfatizando con un golpe en los azulejos, respirando tan cerca de su nariz que Danny sintió el calor en la cara.

Danny se acercó todavía más, encarándolo. Necesitaba saber toda la información o no podría creerle. Necesitaba saber si estaba celoso, si además eran sus sentimientos los que le hacían comportarse así.

      Parecía tan real, tan consciente del peligro.

-       O me dices la verdad o…-Danny apretó los dientes, dejando que el enfado no le hiciera hacer una tontería.

-       Te está utilizando. Sólo créeme. No puedo meterte en esto.

Quizás no fue deliberado y simplemente Isaac intentó tranquilizarle, pero su pulgar le acarició el cuello haciendo pequeños círculos cerca de su clavícula.

      Puede que durante un segundo se sintiera culpable, pero un impulso irracional lo guió. Podría excusarse diciendo que Ethan no le había prometido nada, sólo diversión y un par de bebidas, o que estaba desnudo y tembló bajo los dedos finos de Isaac en su cuello. La verdad es que llevaba meses pensando a qué sabrían sus labios, y tuvo que enredarlos con los suyos.

      Lo besó con toda su alma, dejando que el rubio lo dejara entrar poco a poco participando de su deseo. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, su cuello terso y olía a hombre, a eucalipto y a lluvia. Sus manos grandes sujetaron sus brazos morenos, tanteando su piel sin apretar. Fue una sorpresa demasiado perfecta.

      Danny pensó que después de aquello lo tendría claro y que Lahey lo apartaría de él y podría volver a soñar con que su jinete en moto lo cabalgaba, pero cuando se separaron extasiados su bola de inseguridades se había convertido en un alud. Los labios rojos de Isaac y sus pestañas (oh dios, tan largas y rubias)  confundían sus sentidos todavía más.

-       Creía que no te gustaba –atinó a decir, porque si Isaac besaba así a alguien que no le gustaba, quería gustarle mucho, quería que lo deseara más que nada.

-       Ese no es el caso -¿Podían volver a besarse? Eso era más cálido que la suela de zapato sorprendida en la que se había convertido el chico.

-       Y no vas a contármelo –afirmó. Isaac negó con la cabeza y Danny chistó-. Entonces vas a tener que dejar que lo descubra yo, y perdona si no te creo. ¿Me dejas que me vista?

      Pasó por su lado casi sin mirarle. No permitiría que lo trataran como si no tuviera un voto en su propia vida. No pensaba poner su fe ciega en contra de algo que le gustaba mucho, aunque no pudiera negar que Isaac también le atrajera. Esperaba haber dejado claro que lo que acababa de pasar había sido un impulso, y que no iba a dejar a Ethan por ese pequeño desliz.

 

      Esa noche Ethan lo olió en cuanto bajó de la moto y jugaron al billar alejados el uno del otro. No hubo besos en callejones ni al volver a casa. Danny pensó que algo raro había pasado con su colonia.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

      En los siguientes días los ojos de Ethan se hicieron más perversos. Parecía mantener secretos con su hermano cuando creía que Danny no lo miraba y se encargaba de alejarlo por completo no sólo de Isaac sino de McCall y de Stilinski, y aquello era sumamente raro.

      Una mañana en la que Scott llegó a clase lleno de moratones que desaparecieron por la tarde, Danny comprendió que puede que no tuviera que elegir una versión, que puede que ambos le estuvieran mintiendo.

      Todo ello le llevó más lejos, a la muerte de Jackson y como al parecer todo había sido un error. Él estaba en el campo, él había visto las heridas de su amigo y una cosa era no querer creerlo y otra no querer afrontar lo obvio. En el pueblo estaba pasando algo, y Lahey y McCall (y por ende Stiles, como siempre) estaban metidos hasta la rodilla.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

      La noche de Halloween, Ethan lo invitó a una fiesta a las afueras. Tenía buena pinta y Danny pensó que seguramente era una clave para que al fin tuvieran sexo y llegaran hasta el final. Lo deseaba. Llevaba semanas deseándolo, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo menos involucrado de lo que pensaba. Sabía que Ethan le ocultaba algo y si podía preguntárselo antes de que se acostaran, no tendría que lamentar otro error por la mañana.

(Había cierta posibilidad de que Ethan lo rechazara o lo mandara a la mierda, pero era él el que estaba actuando raro, no Danny)

 

      El camino en la moto fue sumamente largo y frío. Ethan estaba pendiente de él, pero ya no parecía algo tan casual ni tan sincero. La fiesta en las afueras se convirtió en muy a las afueras.

 

      No le importó. Había estado en muchas raves, lo que pasa es que esta era algo…silenciosa.

 

-       ¿No ha llegado nadie?

      Ethan sonrió con malicia. Danny pensó que si iban a follar por primera vez en esa fábrica abandonada tendría que bañarse en antiséptico.

Algo iba mal y Danny lo descubrió cuando Aiden apareció en el callejón.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

      Las manos de Isaac temblaban y sus ojos parecían enrojecidos por la pesadez. Por eso cuando su brazo se posó en el hombro de Scott y sus ojos gritaron, McCall supo perfectamente que no habría fiesta de Halloween para él, ni reencuentro con Allison, ni bebidas.

      Y de repente se vio en un callejón con un plan atropellado e imperfecto, lejos de Derek porque Isaac así lo quería. Habían conseguido reclutar a un vengativo Boyd y Stiles llevaba bombas de acónito que Lydia inventó un jueves antes, pero no sabían cuantos eran, qué pretendían y si les estaban esperando.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

-       ¿Quieres hacer un trío con tu hermano, o qué? –Danny intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, pero Ethan estaba delante de él y podía notar a Aiden por detrás.

Juraría que había algo de rojo en sus ojos, brillantes como un rubí y sus sospechas le golpearon como un huracán. No era normal, no podía ser normal.

      Los colmillos de su amigo/rollo/novio eran afilados y Danny aprendió lo que significaba la palabra peligroso sin entender muy bien porqué él, que no tenía ni idea.

-       Lo siento, Danny. Habría sido divertido –Aiden rió tras él y él quiso reírse, pero no pilló el chiste-. Te habríamos convertido, eres tan fuerte.

Y por primera vez el roce de Ethan le produjo escalofríos, pero de miedo.

\- Pero luego llegaste apestando a Lahey, y que quieres que te diga, me sentí un poco ofendido.

\- Pues no lo disimulas bien –se encontró diciendo.

Podía verles a ambos sonriendo, como en un espejo.

-       Que idiota. ¿Quién puede preferir a un beta teniendo a un alfa? –espetó Aiden.

      Danny no entendía nada, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que hablaban en clave y que ellos eran alfas. La parte de arriba en alguna jerarquía sobrenatural por su forma de hablar.

      Probablemente fueran a matarle.

-       Nunca subestimes a un beta.

Jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver a Scott McCall junto a él, desafiante y con los ojos ambarinos, tan parecido a los dos hermanos, pero en otra categoría. Isaac estaba a su lado, los mismos ojos, poderoso y furioso.

-       Ya ves, sabíamos que vendríais.

Y probablemente era lo que pretendían. Qué idiota. Les había llevado a Scott y a su, ¿equipo?

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

      Eran dos contra dos, (contra tres porque Danny era humano, pero estaba dispuesto a luchar por su vida), pero lo que Danny no sabía es que la fuerza de los gemelos podía superarles.

      Scott miró a Isaac y parecía confiado, expectante.

Cuando los hermanos se replegaron para empezar su transformación mutante, Scott levantó un dedo y algo cayó en el centro de su círculo. Parecía una especie de pelota de gas que atontó a los gemelos. Isaac aprovechó para sacarle de allí. Sus ojos volvían a ser azules, su mirada dulce y comprensiva.

-       Danny, vete –le ordenó, pero era como una súplica.

-       ¿Y dejaros con ellos? No –Isaac sonrió sabiendo que iba a ser así de aguerrido.

-       Podemos con ellos, pero no podemos arriesgarte. Corre!- normalmente no le gustaba que lo empujaran, pero podía ver en Isaac a ese niño asustado que salía con el sol y se ocultaba de todas las miradas. A ese niño que a veces miraba a Danny pidiendo ayuda.

Ahora le estaba pidiendo algo más y por una vez decidió que iba a tenerlo en cuenta.

-       Ten cuidado –le dijo, y el roce de su hombro le prometió algo más.

      Danny corrió como nunca en su vida (Finnstock habría estado orgulloso). Llegó a su casa y la cerró con llave. Estaba sólo y asustado, pero visiblemente preocupado.     

Algo en su estómago le repetía esas últimas imágenes. El chico con el que iba a pasar la noche se convirtió en un monstruo psicópata, en Halloween, era irónico.

      Se sintió un idiota por no haber escuchado a Isaac, pero, ¿cómo iba a imaginárselo?

      Lahey.

      Lo había salvado, y él sólo había desconfiado de él, toda su vida. Había mirado hacia otro lado en su dolor, había pasado de sus señales de socorro y ahora que se consideraba un adulto, dios, lo había tomado por un loco.

      Lo había besado. Danny se tendió en la cama sin desvestirse ni preocuparse en deshacerla. Tan cansado que los ojos se le cerraban. Se durmió pensando en las pestañas de Isaac sobre sus mejillas y un cosquilleo emergió de los dedos de sus pies.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

      Cuando abrió los ojos estaba muy oscuro, pero la luz de la luna proyectaba una sombra al lado de la ventana. Danny se quedó helado, sin voz. El olor era algo familiar. A colonia y a eucalipto. Quiso levantarse, pero no podía, de modo que se sentó en la cama esperando una explicación.

      Los ojos azules lo miraron y Danny sintió un cuerpo que flaqueaba a los pies de su cama.

-       Oh Dios, estás herido –los reflejos fueron los necesarios para cogerle del pecho y sentarlo a su lado. Estaba tan cerca. Su pelo, sus ojos, sus manos.

-       Me curaré –susurró.

-       Lo sé –porque había comprendido algunas cosas.

-       Te debo una explicación –consiguió decir a duras penas.

      Danny acostumbró la vista y se fijó. Isaac tenía tres garras marcadas en el pecho que se veían a través de su camiseta rota, una pierna que parecía fracturada y un corte en la ceja, pero las heridas parecían volverse más superficiales por momentos.

-       A ver si lo he entendido. Tú, McCall y los gemelos sois una especie de criatura que puede curarse, igual que Jackson, creo y hay buenos y hay sociópatas manipuladores con sed de sangre.

-       Lobos –Isaac sonrió por fin ante la explicación de Danny-. Hombres lobo en realidad. Nosotros nos controlamos incluso en luna llena, pero hace meses esa…manada de alfas apareció en Beacon Hills. Los alfas son el primer escalón, el más peligroso.

-       ¿Estáis todos bien? –porque no sería bueno que siguiera pensando en la boca de Isaac y no en sus amigos que habían arriesgado su vida por él.

-       Curándonos.

-       ¿Duele?

-       Sólo al principio –susurró Isaac a escasos centímetros de su boca. No podía dejar de pensar en la mano de Danny tan cerca de su muslo. Su lobo gritando, quemándose de deseo en su interior.

-       ¿Y yo puedo…?- _hacer algo._

      No pudo acabar la frase porque Isaac lo estaba devorando. Tanteándolo al principio, esperando los segundos de rigor por si lo rechazaba, callando a la bestia interior que le pedía que lo desnudara y se tendiera sobre él, posesivo. Las manos de Danny quemaron su nuca y se colaron en su pelo, atrayéndolo para hacer el beso más profundo.

      Isaac no sabía lo que hacía. Danny le gustaba, pero el chico acababa de pasar un trauma con otra persona (licántropo, para más datos) y era posible que no fuera su mejor opción seguir sus instintos en eso. Simplemente escuchó su corazón. Palpitaba con fuerza, rápido en su pecho. Pequeños gemidos casi inaudibles para alguien normal se formaron en su garganta. Isaac sonrió contra su boca.

-       ¿De qué te ríes? –se separaron, los ojos casi negros por el deseo.

-       Es que…me he dado cuenta de que te gusto mucho, más que Ethan –dijo medio en broma, medio soberbio.

-       Bueno, tú no has intentado matarme, aún.

      Isaac rió contra su cuello lamiendo la piel, marcándola con los dientes consiguiendo gemidos más elaborados.

-       Necesito saber si siempre que nos enrollemos va a ser así, Lahey.

-       ¿Cómo?

-       Como una lucha de poder, una guerra por el control.

      Isaac lo empujó de la cintura y se tumbó a horcajadas sobre él, los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, enormes y flexionados, sus ojos tan cerca que podían distinguir cada minúscula expresión en su cara. Hundió la nariz en el hueco de su cuello, siseando.

-       ¿Y no te gusta así? –la voz intentaba denotar seguridad, pero tembló con la pregunta.

      El rubio le acarició el hombro con la punta de la lengua. Danny tembló como un maldito principiante. Por su cara, Isaac parecía un chico dulce, algo inseguro aún. Danny le acarició la barbilla con un dedo y sonrió. No podía mentirle.

-       Oh Dios, sí. Bésame.

      Se enredaron entre roces aún vestidos. Los pechos sudaron juntos por fin, las garras convertidas en simples arañazos. Se arrancaron los vaqueros y rodaron por la cama sin dejar de besarse, las manos danzando en cada centímetro de piel.

      Isaac lo estaba dejando sin aliento cuando Danny consiguió sentarse sobre él y recuperar algo de control. El chico permaneció inmóvil, atrapado por sus muslos, a la espera.

      Danny bajó con la lengua por su enorme pecho, duro como una piedra. Acarició con suavidad los arañazos, que se convirtieron en simples marcas bajo sus dedos. Lamió sus pezones notando como Isaac se arqueaba bajo su roce. Le bajó los calzoncillos descubriendo su ya desarrollada erección.

      Isaac se agarró a las sábanas. Sabía lo que era sentir tanto poder en su interior que parecía salir por cada poro de su piel, pero aquella sensación (oh Dios, la lengua de Danny ahí) era tan grandiosa y placentera que su cuerpo apenas podía contenerla. Danny sabía lo que hacía, y podía transformarle de un modo muy distinto.

      Isaac sintió la fuerza del placer creándose en su vientre y apretó la boca de Danny contra él, aún lo bastante racional como para no hacerle daño, dejando escapar un grito mientras se vaciaba en su interior. Pero no sintió el miedo de la transformación en lobo si no una calma que lo abrumaba, sus músculos se relajaron y agarró a Danny de los hombros, besándolo con languidez, probando su propio placer.

      Se besaron por primera vez sin prisa, las lenguas pintando con deseo sus labios rojos e hinchados. Isaac notó la erección de Danny, dura y húmeda sobre su muslo y la rodeó con sus dedos.

      Tanteó primero y luego inició un baile de sacudidas fuertes mientras Danny se flexionaba sobre él, dejando su garganta a la vista para que Isaac la besara y la lamiera, mordiscos de placer se marcaron rojos en su piel. Los gemidos se fueron ahogando y Danny sucumbió cayendo sobre el pecho firme de Isaac.

      Respiraron con dificultad, Isaac más sosegado, observando con orgullo la marca de sus dientes humanos en la piel morena de Danny. Una marca que no desaparecería tan rápido.

      Se pegó a su piel y no se apartó cuando los brazos de Isaac lo envolvieron dejándolo junto a él. Aceptó la invitación mientras respiraba contra su pecho, las garras casi perdidas en la piel de mármol.

-       En realidad eres un cachorrito –murmuró Danny con burla acariciando su pelo.

-       Déjame dormir, y verás lo que soy por la mañana.

      Danny rió con franqueza rodeado por el hombre que había ocupado una parte de su mente. El hombre que le había producido pena, curiosidad, miedo, deseo. Un auténtico enigma.

      Había descubierto que era un hombre lobo, bueno, que la mitad de la gente a la que conocía lo eran, pero viéndolo acurrucado junto a él, sus ojos cerrados y sus pestañas (dios bendito, sus pestañas) no se arrepentía de nada. Quizás sólo de no haber confiado en él, quizás sólo de haber deseado a otro hombre.

      Ahora tenía mucho tiempo para aprovechar todo el que había perdido.

 


End file.
